Hetalia W Academy chapters 1-125
by theinvisibleme
Summary: A story about Chile and Antarctica, 2 friends going through Hetalia's W Academy.


I sighed and packed up my stuff into my binder. Ha, school. But this wasn't normal school. We had classes to learn new languages, how to cook, and go to war. Wondering why? I go to a school for countries. I, by the way, am Chile. Every day I went to school in W Academy. It's in the Bermuda triangle, so nobody finds us. Ever.

The Bell rang, signaling we could start heading to our lockers. It was the first day of middle school, and I was incredibly excited. This was when I figured out who was in all my classes! For first period, I had... what did I have? I glanced down at my schedule, and noticed something. Oh, great. The little churro had a locker right next to mine. He would be constantly pestering me. Anyways... I should probably get to class, I noted. Don't wanna be late for the first day of school.

Chile walked into the science room for the first time. As she walked in, she heard someone whistle. Blushing, she noticed that there was a bird in the back of the class. There were also fish tanks, a rabbit, a frog, and a lizard. As she sat down, she saw that her seat was right next to her best friend, Antarctica, who was smiling warmly at her. Chile looked to her left and saw an empty seat. As she was still watching, she saw someone sitting down, but nobody else saw him. Looking at his binder, it said his name was Canada. "Hi, Canada!" Chile said with a smile. For a second, Canada looked incredibly surprised. "Y-you can see me?" He asked. Chile looked around, but nobody else seemed to notice that he was there. Chile smiled slowly. "You weren't kidding, then? They don't notice you?" She asked. Canada smiled, clearly being pleased at being noticed. "Well, I'm Canada. And this is my bear, Kumasuma." He nodded to the polar bear in his arms. "I'm Kumajirou." The bear replied. At that, both countries laughed their way into the first day of school.

After that interesting 1st period class, in which Gilbird, Pierre, and Zee made a very interesting three-some, I went on to the next class. It was P.E. I despise P.E. I hate it so much. It is my WORST subject, by far. As I walked into the girl's locker room, I was shaking, wondering who else I would have this class with. I hated the fact that they made us all wear the same old stupid gray shirts and navy blue shorts. I thought I looked horrible, but at least I had another class with Antarctica.

Walking into the gym, the first thing that Chile noticed was the lack of people. But, for the people that she could see, there was her, America, Antarctica, and the little Churro. Those were really the only ones she had noticed so far. But, this view made her sad. There was no WAY she could compete with America in any game! He had superhuman strength! All she is: tall. Yep. Just tall. And a little good at soccer. Antarctica was clearly lost in her own thoughts. Venezuela was busy staring at Chile, not being able to believe his luck, and America was... being America.

2nd period had been pretty uneventful. We had been introduced to a bunch of different countries, but I still didn't remember most of them. And, I learned that I could actually DO push ups! That was surprising news for me. I was walking down to my locker, thinking about that strange day when churro had gotten his nickname. Every day, I still saw him, dressed up as a churro for a job. I was so lost in thoughts, I almost didn't notice Poland, who was on his way to... what class was I going to? Math class? Yeah. Math.

Chile hurried in right before the bell rang for 3rd period. After all, math and P.E. were at the opposite ends of the school from each other, and that was a long way to go. She sat down next to Poland, who she apologized to. "It's like, totally fine. I was just..." He broke off, turning almost as pink as his shirt."You were looking at someone, weren't you?" Chile asked. After all, she was pretty good at reading people's emotions. "Y-yeah." He said, looking at the floor. "I won't pry." Chile said with a smile. At that, Poland seemed to relax.

I was very nervous as I walked to the cafeteria. I'd heard that everyone had lunch at the same time, so it can be pretty rowdy. As I stepped inside, it was bustling with energy, but not too chaotic. From the name tags that everyone had been given before 1st period, I at least somewhat recognized some of them.

There were the Italian brothers, looking horrified as they tasted the school's food. A little further off, the German brothers had somehow gotten beer into a middle school, and were having chugging contests, Sealand was pestering england, America was stuffing his face with burgers, and, in other words, it was another normal day in the world. Chile walked over to the last row, and sat down at the 4th table from the left.

Argentina, one of her old friends, walked over and sat down, a smile playing on her emerald green eyes. Chile smiled back, and nervously walked into the lunch line. They were serving pasta that day, but it didn't look very good. Chile sat down and tried it. The pasta was terrible! No wonder the Italians were horrified.

Over the course of lunch, Antarctica, Canada, Poland, Venezuela, and a few others sat next to Chile, and she was content.

Well, that was weird. A few people sat next to me. Including the churro. Surprisingly, I didn't chase him away like I usually did. I guess that's because Canada was there with me. I gasped. Did I have a crush on him? That wouldn't be too bad... I smiled at that thought.

The art room was virtually empty when Chile walked inside. It was just her and a Japanese island, Okinawa. Chile decided that she would sit next to Okinawa. That wouldn't be too bad, after all, Chile thought. And, over the course of art class, they became friends. Antarctica got a little bit jealous. After all, Chile had been the country she'd been friends with since birth.

Oh, was the one class I am really nervous about. I was going to learn German. What if Germany was the teacher? That would be... interesting.

Germany was smiling behind his desk as he saw the only 2 students of the class. They were clearly best friends, and very comfortable around each other. The one class that he had the privelage to teach, and the students looked willing enough. But, would they still be willing on the days when my brother is teaching? He wondered. That question, he couldn't answer.

Antarctica's mind was whirling. How had she convinced herself to take this class? Sympathy? Interest? Oh, yeah! She'd heard a rumour that there would be 2 teachers. But, he didn't seem to be here today! How strange...

I can't beleive Germany was so nice! And, that was a pretty lonely class. But, Antarctica had been kind of... dissapointed looking. I wonder why...

Venezuela was sitting quietly at his desk, not believing his luck. He had his most boring class with the most interesting person. Ah, Chile. She was SO pretty. The way her hair lit up in the sunlight, her beautiful brown eyes, the little curls at the top of her hair, how tall she was, and the fact that she was completely out of his league made him like her so much... He needed to stop getting distracted. He needed to get back to work.

France was bored. There was nothing to do in this class. He already knew how to make his economy stable... enough... After all, he'd been doing it for SO many years! They only had to be able to do their own thing. He had vacation spots, great food, and the Eiffel tower! Now, if only he could get England to join as a French territory, that would be great. Unfortunately, that would ruin his reputation of having good food. Merde que l'Angleterre.

I walked over to my locker, bubbling with excitement. War tactics! I had already gone to war many times, and won every time. I bet Peru and Bolivia are still scared from what I did to them. But there was that one time... 16 years of horror... And it's all America's fault! I lashed out my hands angrily. I then bit my lip in order to stop a scream from escaping. Pinochet had overthrown the president. I saw America coming for help. Or, at least I thought he would help. Instead, he made it even worse. 3,000 dead! I shuddered. 16 years of terrifying.

I walked over into the semi-dark room,and gasped when I saw something that I had never expected. Grandpa Rome was the teacher! I hadn't seen him in such a long time. I ran over there and hugged him. At first, he looked surprised, but then he smiled as he noticed who I was. "So, how's my favorite little girl doing?" He asked lovingly. "I annihilated 2 countries at war!" I said, eyes closed in happiness. "That's my girl." He said. I turned around and saw Romano, the tomato lover. I wanted to hug him too, just to see his reaction, but instead, I took a tomato from a bag that I had been saving all day. His eyes lightened up, and he gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. As I sat down, I noted that, once again, I was seated next to Antarctica and Canada. I knew I was going to love this class.

I was sad as I went to my next class. War Tactics was one of the classes that I had been interested in. Grandpa Rome was really good at stuff like this, Canada was really nice, Romano wasn't being really mean and selfish, and Antarctica was enjoying all of the excitement. Now, on to... Home ec? Wow, I thought that was only for girls. Apparently not. Well, I guess some countries have to learn how to cook and do basic stuff and all...

England was grumbling in his seat. "I hate Home ec. France will be rubbing everything in my face. I suck at cooking." He buried his face in his arms. As he turned to his left, his heart stopped. France was sitting right next to him. Oh, bloody Hell! That just makes everything worse. As he stepped up towards the teacher, she said that they were going to be cooking muffins. Peru next to him looked happy. "What kind of muffins?" Peru asked. "Banana nut ones." The teacher said with a smile. England walked over to the counter and picked up the ingredients for the muffins. I'll show them! He thought crossly. At least there aren't too many countries who will recognize me in this class... his eyes scanned the room. Only Canada, France, Romano, Okinawa, Japan, Russia, Austria, Hungary, Sealand, South Africa, Easter Island, Venezuela, Chile, Antarctica, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Peru, Ireland, Wales, and Greece. That's... 20 people. Okay. Maybe a LOT of people who would recognize me in here, but, I'll be fine... heh...

He took a shaky breath and grabbed the ingredients. He was so worried that he would mess up that he didn't see a cord running along the ground until it was too late. The ingredients flew all over Canada and Russia. Both were fuming mad in an instant. "S-sorry..." He said, backing away slowly. Embarrassed, he walked over to the counter and grabbed some more, careful not to trip this time.

After accidentally dropping the eggshells into the mixture, spilling some more, and being laughed at, England was ready to put the muffins in the oven. He had completely forgotten the muffin papers and put them directly into the pan. As he was putting them in there, his hand got burned, and as he backed up, he accidentally bumped into Romano. "Get away from me, you bastard!" He yelled. And of course, the class continued laughing.

20 minutes later, it was time to take the muffins out of the oven. The teacher sighed. It was clear who was going to do good in this class. Peru's muffins were perfect. China, France, and Turkey's muffins looked gourmet. Many other country's muffins looked very well done, although Antarctica's muffins were a little lumpy. And then there was England. He personally managed to piss off some of the worst countries, spill things everywhere, burn himself, and serve his "muffins" which were actually more like charcoal. There was NO WAY she would ever even attempt to eat some of those 'English Muffins.' And Wales also looked like he'd made some english muffins of his own.

"Wasn't that great? I had so much fun!" I said laughingly to Anty-Arky. "Yeah, Chi-Chi." She smiled back. I looked down at the key I had in my hand. It was to room 516. As the students started out the school year, we all got the basic rooms in the back of the island. But, as we got better grades, we slowly got better and better rooms (and possibly a few more room mates.) I smiled as I walked with my best friend along the white sand beaches, through the palm trees, and in the crystal clear sea to get to the dorms. When I walked inside, I caught my breath. Even for the lowest rooms, it was still really cool. The room was very large, with bunk beds, a bathroom, and a kitchen stocked with food. I plopped down on the bed. After a few seconds, the doorbell rang. I heard someone step inside. "Who is it?" I called. "Surely you remember big brother?" Said a highly accented voice. "H-hi Russia." I said cautiously, in case he was still angry. Turns out there was no need. "Now where is my little Sunflower?" He asked me. I heard a gasp and saw Antarctica rushing up to see her brother. "There you are!" he smiled. "How was your first day middle school?" He asked. "Oh, it was wonderful!" Antarctica said with a smile. "I had so much fun. Would you like to stay for a few minutes?" She said lovingly. "Unfortunately, I can't stay." He said. "I have to go see my room." And with that, he left.

"Hey Em," I said after a few minutes, "Wanna play soccer?" "Oh, you know I don't like soccer!" She said exasperatedly. "I suck at it." "Well, I'm not really sure, but I think that some other people like Poland and England might be there." I said, with the emphasis on Poland. Suddenly, she was interested. "Wait... you know about that?" Antarctica said, a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I figured. I also think I saw him looking at you in the hallways." "Really?!" She said, a bit louder than I'd expected. "Well, then let's go play some soccer!"

We walked over to a place where the sand was somewhat flat. I'd brought the soccer ball, and a few countries had showed up. There was Venezuela, England, Poland, Spain, Romano, and America, along with us. So... who's on what team?" I asked with a smile. "Well, I think that you and Antarctica have to be on the same team. And, maybe Poland and Romano." America said, not really thinking about it. "Okay. Since we have no jerseys, we'll have to play shirts and no shirts. And I think it's clear who will have their shirts on." I said with a glare,daring anyone to argue with the point I was making. We made lines in the ground to show where the goals are. "Goalies?" Spain asked them. "How about no goalies?" England said with a smile on his face. "And America... No throwing the ball, Okay?" I said, with a devilish smirk.

A few minutes passed. So far, only Romano had made a goal. He ran to intercept Poland, who was close to getting in the goal. Poland suddenly tripped and landed flat on his face. Blood stained the sand. "A-how!" He yelled. Antarctica ran straight toward him, and knelt down when she got there. Poland was trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry. "Are you okay?" She asked him. "I fell, and I, like, broke my face!" He yelled. I noticed that we were catching the attention of a few more countries than I was comfortable with. "Kiss it better?" He asked her. Antarctica's face flushed with embarrassment. "Okay. But only this one time, ya hear me?" She said, and gave him a quick peck on the nose. "Happy?" Poland smiled. "Yes, that makes it feel so much better."

I took one last look through the giant bag that I had packed for school. Man, I was going to SO regret it during the first few classes. And, nobody but I even KNEW what was in there, so, I'll probably get bugged about it for a while. And, for me, it was just a huge bag of junk. But, for some countries, it could mean the world.

I lugged in the bag of stuff, with Antarctica bugging me the entire way. "Hey, what's in the bag? Chichi? Hello? Do you need help carrying that mysterious bag? Hello? Are you even listening to me? Hey, you know what I just realized? Macaroni and you name rhyme. Chichi, macaroni..." She broke off as she noticed Chad watching us. "Great. Second day of school, and someone already thinks we're insane," I quietly laughed.

When I'd finally made my way to science class, my back was cramping. When I sat down, I was SO glad that I could finally take the bag off of my back. I opened it, and started rummaging for something. I saw Canada sitting next to me, looking a little confused. For him, I pulled out a stack of 3 mini pancakes with a little maple syrup. He looked incredibly happy. As I turned over to my left, the other people in my class were looking to see if they could have a present. The first person that I saw was France. I rummaged in my bag to try to find the thing I had packed for him. After all, I was considerate. I packed something for EVERY country that had a class with me (or at least the ones I wondered.) I smiled when I found what I was looking for. It was a bottle of wine that I had personally made. As I pulled it out of the bag, he smiled, eyes wide. Next, it was Prussia's turn. I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't kill me when I said "Wait until 5th period." Fortunately, all he did was glare at his desk unhappily. After Prussia came Russia. I'd taken a bit of consideration into this one. Out of my bag, I pulled a painting of him and his sisters in a sunflower field. Russia walked happily over to his seat, holding the painting fondly. Next in line was my brother, who, even though I knew he was trying to rebel, still got a very good present. I took out a wooden plane that I had been carving for months. Happily, he ran back to his seat and started examining it closely. When I looked up, Peru was smiling at me. I pulled out a banana nut muffin for him. And, from what had happened yesterday, he burst into laughter. In all the excitement, Greece had managed to fall asleep. When his present meowed, though, he was awake. I had made him a little stuffed cat with a voice box. And, of course, there was Antarctica, looking on with hopeful eyes. I laughed and grabbed 6 colorful spoons. She couldn't keep the shock off of her face. "What kind of present is that?" She yelled. "Don't worry, you'll get more later in the day," I promised her, And it was true, of course. After all, she had been my best friend since I had left Master Spain. Her present would have made everyone jealous if I had given it to her all at one time. "By the way, those are for you to eat ice cream with, in case you didn't guess." And THAT point was when I realised that Mrs. Becker was staring at us meaningfully. "Can we get on with class now?" "Yes, Mrs. Becker." I said embarassedly. "Oh yeah!," I continued, "I got you a present too." Her present was a keychain that looked almost exactly like Zee. "There ya go." I sat back down. Mrs. Becker was so happy that she didn't chew me out for interrupting class.

"So, today, we're passing out the syllabus. I'll show you all of the information about..." I zoned out. The closest I could figure, I was staring somewhat near the stack of pancakes that was slowly disappearing on Canada's desk. Of course, the teacher didn't notice because she was too busy going over some boring paper thingy. A sudden weight on my shoulder awakened me from my thoughts. When I looked to see what it was, I nearly jumped out of my seat. Zee had somehow soundlessly flown over to my desk. As I looked on, he went on to clean his feathers. I sighed. No need to tell the teacher anyways. I feel like a pirate now.

30 minutes later, Mrs. Becker felt the need to STILL blab on about the syllabus and crap, even though we had a copy of it right in front of our faces. My thoughts wandered to the book sitting on my foot. Fablehaven: Keys to the Demon Prison. Huh. England would like this book. After all, it has unicorns, fairies, demons, trolls, leprechauns, prison break, kidnapping, normal magic, black magic, fairy magic, vampires, wizards, zombies, satyrs- "It's time to go." Said a voice right next to me. I gratefully turned to see Canada smiling at me. It was at that point that I heard the bell ringing for us to leave.

I was really tired as I was walking down to the gym. "I don't even need to go to P.E. today," I joked to Antarctica, "I'm getting enough exercise from carrying this." She growled softly. Of course, she was still angry about how she'd just gotten spoons. But, by the end of class, she should at least be happy.

10 minutes later, we had all changed clothes into our boring gray shirts and boring navy shorts. Nervously, I walked over to coach Inwood. "Hey coach, I have some presents for people. Can I deliver them now?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes. "Just don't take too long." She replied. I got right to work. First person it goes to- Churros. He gets a handful of churros. I turned away before I could see his reaction, but Antarctica was doubled over with laughter. Next was America. I'd gotten him something I was pretty sure he'd like. A Captain America action figure, "Whoa, dude! That's totally awesome! Thanks!" That was, of course, the reaction I had been expecting. Anyways, next is England. His was kind of hard for me to think of, until I had turned on the TV, onto my favorite TV show. So. His was a little Dalek keychain. I loved those things. If you pressed it, it could be a flashlight, or say 'exterminate'. When I brought it out, he smiled. "Do you... watch Doctor Who?" I smiled and nodded shyly. His eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows-quite a spectacle, by the way. "That's bloody awesome!" The next present was for Okinawa. I had gotten some information from her brother Japan. I had drawn her name, Tama Higuchi, in Japanese on a piece of turquoise paper. She smiled faintly "I didn't know what else to give you..." I said quietly, slipping away. Next gift was for Japan. Just few fruits.. "Once again, no idea what to give," I apologized quietly, before slipping away to the next person. Sealand. Well, he's busy pestering England. I'll give it to him later. South Africa is next. I pulled out a small necklace to her that had some copper that I had mined. It had her name engraved into it, 'Karley'. Well, that's it for now. Now I guess it's time to work on Physical Education. 5 push ups, 5 sit ups, jumping jacks, 3 laps around the gym. That's an easy warm-up. I stopped, panting for breath. Mab, i'm out of shape. This sucks. "Okay, now we're going to play a game called Mattball." I snickered, imagining us throwing Canada around the gym, then beat myself up for being so violent to a person who is so kind. "Basically, it's like regular kickball. You kick the ball, and can run to the base. But, you are allowed to have multiple people on the bases at the same time. You are out if they catch the ball before it hits the ground, and if people tag you with the ball. You can't peg the people with the ball." I considered the game, wondering if it would be easy. After all, I do like kickball a lot. I seem to be very good at it. "Okay, here are the teams. Emmalee, Christina, Tama, Karley, Peter, Arthur, Francis, and Alfred on team one. You get pennies. Kiku, Daniel, Feliks, Gilbert, Ivan, Nicholas, Heracles, and Nathan on team two. You go in the infield first." I walked over to the pennies, and grabbed a purple one. My favorite color,of course. As I walked over to the matt on the wall, I smiled at South Africa, Antarctica, and Okinawa, who I was incredibly glad they were on my team. I stood next to them. Alfred was the first to bat. "This one's gunna go far," I muttered to Tama, who nodded in agreement. When Alfred kicked it, it went halfway across the gym, then bounced around quite a lot before anyone got a hold of it. Japan was the one who finally got it, but of course, by the time he got there, Alfred had already crossed all of the bases and scored a point for our team. Next was England. He kicked it somewhat far, and then ran to first base. It was a really bad kick, and he almost didn't make it in time, Feliks chasing after him. That would have been a sad way to get out. Next person up: France. He kicked the ball really hard, and managed to get both him and England across the bases, so that we had 3 points. It seemed that this game would be an easy win. When I walked up to the plate, there was nobody on the bases because they had all already made their way around. Gilbert was the pitcher, and he was surprisingly good at that, considering it was usually the girls, or at least, the more girly who would do this job. He pitched it to me, and I kicked it as hard as I could. It went up by the bleachers, and bounced off the highest point of the wall. I ran as fast as I could, and made it all the way to third base before I stopped because I was pretty sure that I would have never made it any further without getting out. That would have been bad. I wouldn't want to have that happen, as the rest of my team would blame me for getting out. Next to kick was Tama, who made it go kind of far, but only went to first base just to be sure. I, meanwhile, ran all the way to home base to make another point for our team. We continued to win the game until, after about 7 or 8 minutes, we had to let the other team have a chance.

In the end, we won, 22 to 3. I guess we had a pretty good team. After I had finished changing clothes in the locker room, Coach Inwood had an announcement for us. "There is going to be an assembly for all of you today. It will be during 7th period, and it is very very important for all of you to go. We will also be getting some new students to this class because people are getting schedule changes, so, be prepared for new people." She said, not looking up from the Ipad that she was using to check... something. I never pay attention to technology. I like old-fashion. Anyways, that doesn't really matter right now. Anyways, who would be coming to our class? I let my thoughts wander, hoping for the best, even though that would probably never ever happen.

I ran up the stairs, like I usually do, on my way to math class. On the way, I thought quite a lot, and did a lot of snapping my fingers. Snapping my fingers was one of those weird things that Antarctica had no idea what I was doing when I did. Nobody knew what I was doing, actually, and I hoped that I would never have to tell. What would happen if someone figured out? I don't know, really. But I'm pretty sure that people would never think of me the same again, let's just say that. I mean, it was something pretty weird. And, people would start piecing things together, and I might get framed for some things. Anyways, things would be really different. It was my biggest secret. Why people find me missing. Why I suddenly leave and appear without people noticing. Where they lost stuff, why they found it there. Why I am so good at convincing people to do things. I'd never be able to bear it if someone just figured out so easily. Even though if they did, I would just snap my fingers and problem solved, but, whatever.


End file.
